Embassy of Washingtonia in Jefferson, D.C.
The Embassy of Washingtonia in Jefferson, D.C. is the current embassy of the Kingdom of Washingtonia in the city of Jefferson, D.C., in the United States of America. This is also the primary diplomatic mission of Washingtonia in the United States. The embassy is located in ____. The three story building supports around 100 staff across two shifts. The embassy is supported by three other consulates general throughout the US: one in Seattle, Jefferson State, one in Boston, Massachusetts, and one in Denver, Colorado. The current ambassador is Jacob Spence. History The Kingdom of Washingtonia and the United States has since the former's founding had uneasy relations. Although officially allies by and through the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) and several trade agreements, the US and Washingtonia have throughout their history tended to remain out of one another's way. George I Washington's exile from the US in 1790 is the source of this uneasy relationship. George, a native of Virginia in what became the United States, was one of the US' principal commanders during the American Revolution against Britain and the nation's subsequent head of state. In 1790, however, in seeking more power, George attempted by coup d'etat to install himself as George I of America, however, failed. He was exiled from the United States by Congress and ended up purchasing a French colony which would become Washingtonia. Through the remainder of his life, George fancied himself the "true ruler" of America and had this idea entrenched in Washingtonian political society. Even the 1913 Constitution, in Chapter 3, recognizes the King of Washingtonia as the "Lord Rightful Ruler of the United States of America". However, after Washington's death and with the United States being a much larger and wealthier country than Washingtonia, succeeding monarchs did not attempt any hostility with the US. Washington assembled an army of former French settlers and his own troop envoy in 1795 to "retake" America, however never went through with it. Many believe his military advisors warned against definite defeat, however, the official story has always been that a hurricane during the period stalled the attack and ruined the element of surprise. That was the last Washingtonia and the United States found themselves at military odds. Since then, the United States has been openly confrontational concerning monarchs in Washingtonia's claim to the "throne of America" and have refused many a time to cooperate commercially or politically with Washingtonia until such claims are refuted. This has not stopped the two countries from cooperating militarily during the First World War, the Second World War, to a limited extent during the Cold War, and in the War on Terror. The embassy itself was established at the same time as the consulates general, in 1829. The "Americanism" of Washingtonia has proved useful in attracting many Americans to immigrate to the island nation. Many social conservatives in recent times have moved to Washingtonia because of its "relatively" free market and strict socially conservative culture. Seattle, Boston and Denver were chosen for their spread across the nation for the consulates general. A fourth consulate is being planned for Fort Lauderdale, Florida, for a point of contact closer to America's most conservative population centers. See also *Government and politics of Washingtonia Category:Buildings Category:Diplomatic Missions Category:Kingdom of Washingtonia